Aviones de papel
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: "De los dos, Hajime siempre fue el mejor haciendo aviones, eran perfectos, pero no los hacia volar bien, ese era el trabajo de Tooru, sus aviones siempre se mantenían por mas tiempo en el aire, volaban lejos de ellos, hasta que los perdían de vista."


Como si no llego tarde no soy yo pues aquí esta, con su respectivo retraso (lo siento ;_;), pero igualmente cargadito de amor. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida neechan Ashura Nako. No sé si te sorprendera o te olias algo de la ship que iba a usar XD espero que lo disfrutes. Y si alguien más lo lee pues que lo disfrute tambien n.n

\- Aviones de papel -

Después de subir siete pisos por las escaleras por fin llega a su pequeño apartamento. Solo llevan viviendo allí un par de meses y el ascensor ha estado más tiempo roto que funcionando. Ese es el problema de los pisos altos, es probable acabar usando las escaleras de un modo u otro. De todas formas, a Hajime nunca le gustó ese ascensor y sus sonidos de tornillos sueltos, su mejor opción siempre fue subir usando sus propias piernas mientras escuchaba en su cabeza la voz temblorosa de su abuela con sus "usa las piernas ahora que puedes Hajime, o lo lamentarás cuando tengas mi edad". En realidad no esperaba vivir tanto, pero si lo decía su abuela tenia que hacerle caso.

A Hajime le gustaba estar cerca del suelo, por el contrario, para Tooru cuanto más cerca estuviera del cielo mejor. Un séptimo piso le parecía un buen punto medio. Si eligieron ese piso, en gran parte, fue por Tooru, que se enamoró de las vistas que tenía desde el balcón en el salón, sin nada que entorpeciera la vista además dejaba entrar mucha luz por el día, y estaba lo suficientemente alejado del centro como para poder ver las estrellas por la noche. Tenía un bonito parque justo enfrente con canchas para jugar, un polideportivo a dos calles y a medio camino entre sus universidades. Puede que más cerca de la de Hajime, por eso no pudo negarse a coger ese piso.

—Estoy en casa.

—¡Bienvenido!

Siguiendo la voz de Tooru llegó al salón, le encontró sentado en el suelo, rodeado de papeles y doblando otros. Unos estaban completamente arrugados, otros doblados de formas raras y de diferentes tamaños. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, mirando esas manos ocupadas en su pelea contra el papel. A veces Tooru hacía cosas raras.

—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Pues aviones Iwa-chan, hace tantos años que no hacía uno que ya casi ni recordaba como hacerlos, ¿Tu lo recuerdas?

—Buscalo en google.

—Qué dices, no voy a perder la batalla de la nostalgia con google.

Tooru se hizo el ofendido. Lo hacia bastante a menudo, por suerte Hajime era inmune a sus juegos desde siempre. Por suerte estaba mejorando con sus aviones, el que tenía en las manos tenia muy buen aspecto aunque las alas no eran simétricas y estaban torcidas, eso significaba que el humor de Tooru sería bueno y no tendría que aguantar ningún tipo de berrinche nostálgico o depresión por la victoria de google.

—Seguro lo consigues. He comprado ramen instantáneo para la cena, después del entrenamiento no tenía ganas de complicarme. Entre el entrenador y el líbero me van a volver loco.

—No me gustan ni tu entrenador ni tu líbero.

—Lo sé.

Según Tooru, el entrenador de Hajime no tenía ni idea de sacar lo mejor de cada jurador, elegía estrategias a todas luces equivocadas y en momentos de presión perdía el rumbo. Si no fuera porque el equipo era bastante bueno estarían totalmente perdidos. Y el líbero se creía demasiado genial como para honrar al equipo con su presencia, y lo peor, le dijo a Hajime que no creía que fuera un buen as en el instituto. Decidió que uno de sus objetivos en la vida a corto plazo seria incrustarle el balón en esa carita redonda que tenía con uno de sus saques asesinos.

Tooru sonrió con la sádica imagen del pequeño líbero llorando, Hajime rodó los ojos y le dejó solo con sus pensamientos. No era capaz de leerle la mente, ni quería hacerlo, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía buenos pensamientos para el pobre chico. Llegó a la cocina para dejar las bolsas y siguió hablando desde allí. Subió el tono de voz para que Tooru pudiera escucharle.

—También he comprado helado de chocolate.

—¡Iwa-chan, sabes que no me gusta el de chocolate!

—Que mala suerte, me lo voy a tener que comer yo todo.

El sonido de los pasos acelerados de los pies desnudos contra el suelo de madera desgastado desde el salón hasta la cocina no se hizo esperar. Tooru llegó y comenzó a rebuscar en las bolsas que había traído con un gesto algo desesperado e irritado. Sacó el ramen, unos zumos de frutas, melonpan, el helado de chocolate, que dejó en la mesa dando un pequeño golpe, y por fin lo vio, un delicioso helado de vainilla con trocitos de galleta. Y de la marca que a el le gustaba.

—¡Mentiroso!

Hajime se rio mientras Tooru hacía pucheros porque Iwa-chan era demasiado cruel y jugaba con sus sentimientos. Siguió refunfuñando mientras guardaba la compra en los armarios y los helados en el congelador. Cuando terminó los brazos de Hajime le rodearon desde atrás y él se acomodó en su nueva posición, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Tenías que haberte visto la cara.

—Ya, ya, pero siempre piensas en mi, aceptalo —dijo, y por proximidad lo que recibió como respuesta fue un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¡Iwa-chan!

Se revolvió en el sitio y Hajime tuvo que dejarle libre por todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo, se alejó dando pasos hacia atrás mientras se tocaba la oreja mordida hasta que chocó con la nevera. Dado lo pequeña que era la cocina esto fueron dos pasos asustados. Desde ahí le miró, en una fracción se segundo pensó que Hajime tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarle, abrió la boca dispuesto a soltárselo pero en la misma cantidad de tiempo, lo que tardo en ver la sonrisa juguetona de Hajime, se le olvidó y solo apartó la mirada.

—Voy a bañarme, mientras prepara el ramen y en cuanto salga cenamos.

—Que cutre eres Iwa-chan, ramen instantáneo, esto es muy bajo.

Pero Hajime ya estaba en el baño, y aunque le escuchó perfectamente, igual de perfectamente le ignoró y optó por contestar un "no te oigo". No era la mejor cena, pero si era la más fácil y rápida, una que hasta Tooru era capaz de hacer solo. De echo, cuando salió del baño ya estaba todo listo en la mesa. Comieron todo con algún puchero de fondo por parte de Tooru recordando lo indigno que era el ramen instantáneo, los pucheros fueron sustituido por la alegría que le proporcionaba el glorioso helado de vainilla.

Al terminar ambos fueron al salón, los intentos de aviones seguían esperando en el suelo. Hajime los esquivo para llegar al sofá y Tooru se sentó justo al lado de los pies de él para seguir doblando papeles.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

—No consigo el avión perfecto.

—A ver.

Hajime bajó del sofá y se sentó su lado. Tooru no se quejó y aceptó la ayuda, le dio uno de los aviones que no parecía un avión y lo deshizo despacio observando los pliegues para encontrar el error. Perder la batalla de la nostalgia con google era lo peor, pero que su amigo de la infancia le ayudara, como ya había hecho cientos de veces, no suponía ninguna derrota.

De los dos, Hajime siempre fue el mejor haciendo aviones, eran perfectos, pero no los hacia volar bien, ese era el trabajo de Tooru, sus aviones siempre se mantenían por mas tiempo en el aire, volaban lejos de ellos, hasta que los perdían de vista.

—Mira, estabas haciendo este paso mal, torpe. Tienes que dobla...

Paró su explicación a la mitad porque vio algo en el papel que llamó su atención, algo estaba escrito. Tooru se fijó en él y vio que estaba leyendo, eso que él mismo había escrito con letras redondeadas, pero que no quería que viera nadie. Rápidamente le quito el trozo de papel de las manos, dando un pequeño manotazo y llevándoselo al pecho tratando de ocultarlo. Tarde.

—Casera-chan, ¿En serio, Oikawa? Casera-chan.

—Esa mujer me odia. Y soy muy bueno con ella llamándola "mujer".

—Tiene unos 45 años.

—Pues parece que tiene 80. Ya podría comprarse alguna cremita con el dinero que le pagamos por el alquiler.

—Eso no importa. No te odia. Deja de pensar que todo el mundo, en especial las mujeres, deben adorarte y si no lo hacen es que te odian.

—Eso no es así, Iwa-chan, la casera me mira mal. El otro día trajo un bizcocho e insistió en que era para "Iwaizumi-kun que es guapísimo y muy buen niño". Te ama y me odia.

Siempre que habían tenido que reunirse con la casera por arreglar los papeles del alquiler o por la entrega de llaves Tooru nunca pudo ir, ya sea por entrenamientos o exámenes, incluso vio el piso por fotos que tomo Hajime en su visita. Ellos se conocieron un día que la casera fue de visita sin ningún motivo en especial, Tooru estaba solo en casa, y según lo que luego le contó no paró de mirarle mal y hacer comentarios afilados. Hajime no le daba importancia, solo era la casera.

—Creía que ya no hacías estas niñerías. Solo es un cuento.

—Pero Iwa-chan, dejame vivir un poco mi fantasía.

Comenzó a recoger los aviones arrugados y todos los papeles con la cabeza agachada, como si fuera un perro al que acaban de regañar por comerse unas zapatillas. Hajime suspiró derrotado, terminó de estirar el papel que tenía en las manos, leyó una vez más el "Casera-chan" y empezó a doblar y doblar hasta que tuvo en sus manos un avión perfecto. Tooru sonrió satisfecho cuando lo tuvo en la mano y fue al balcón dando zancadas. Hajime, que no era amigo del balcón, volvió al sofá y le miró desde ahí.

La primera vez que Tooru lanzó un avión escrito era pequeño, tan pequeño que no recordaba la edad que tenía. Estando en el parque corrió llorando hasta él, le agarró fuerte su camiseta y rompió a llorar en su hombro. Hajime al principio se quedó quieto, después le puso una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la espalda.

—¡Miki-chan me odia!

Eso fue lo que gritó Tooru cuando estuvo un poco más calmado. También dijo que esa niña le miraba mal y que jugando al balón prisionero ella siempre tiraba a darle muy fuerte. Ese día, lo que provocó que llorara tanto a parte del odio que sentía hacia él era que Miki-chan le había tirado del pelo.

Hajime frunció el ceño y buscó a esa niña con la mirada, pero no la vio. Entonces cogió la mano de su amigo y ando con él hasta que llegaron al árbol en el que tenían apoyadas sus mochilas. Se sentaron en el suelo, Hajime sacó unos papeles y lapices, escribió el nombre de la niña y después dobló el papel en uno de los perfectos aviones que solía hacer para entregárselo a Tooru, que lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno.

—He escrito el nombre de Miki-chan, ahora hazlo volar, tan lejos como haces siempre. No, más lejos todavía, así el avión se llevará todo lo que te moleste. Pero tiene que ser muy lejos.

Tooru se pasó la manga de la camiseta por la cara para limpiarse y se puso de pie muy decidido. Ese avión volaría más lejos que ningún otro. Miró a Hajime con decisión, ambos asintieron y se fue corriendo al tobogán más cercano. Subió a lo más alto y tiró el avión tan fuerte como pudo, este voló alto hasta que se perdió entre las copas de los árboles. Miki-chan no volvió a molestar a Tooru.

—Hasta siempre, Casera-chan.

El avión se elevó muy alto y se alejó tanto que dejó de verle entre la distancia y la oscuridad de la noche. Lo que Tooru nunca supo, es que Hajime la siguiente vez que vio a esa niña la amenazo con meter en su mochila escarabajos del tamaño de una pelota, por eso nunca volvió a molestar. Y todos los aviones que lanzó a partir de aquella tarde con la intención de que se llevaran algo malo de su vida tenían una explicación totalmente lógica. Como aquel examen de literatura que llevaba tan mal, que se suspendió porque justo ese día el profesor fue papá. O Tobio-chan, que dejó de estar en el equipo solo porque ellos se graduaron. O las lesiones, que tarde o temprano siempre sanaban. O aquellas chicas que cruzaban la línea y podían volverse peligrosas, en esos casos Hajime volvía a actuar. En realidad, siempre que Hajime podía hacer algo por él lo hacía, pero nunca dijo nada, él era quien hacía la magia del avión la mayoría de la veces.

—No creo que tengas papel suficiente para hacer esto cada vez que te moleste algo.

Desde el sofá vio como entraba en el salón de nuevo y se acercaba a él. Se paró en frente pensado que quizá la forma de librarse de todo lo que le molestaba era lanzarse el mismo en uno de esos aviones, y volar tan lejos que los problemas y esas cosas difíciles no pudieran encontrarle. Pero no podría irse solo.

—Iwa-chan, si pudiera hacer un avión de papel lo suficientemente grande, ¿vendrías conmigo?

—¿A qué viene eso? No preguntes tonterías.

Tooru sonrió satisfecho, porque lo que en realidad quería decir Hajime era que estarían juntos como fuera. Se tumbó junto a él, con la cabeza en sus piernas, como siempre Hajime protestó pero ni se movió ni le empujó, simplemente puso una mano en su cabeza y empezó a mover los dedos entre el pelo castaño. Había una película empezada en la tele que no vio por tener los ojos cerrados por el masaje, y se dio cuenta de que en instantes como ese no pensaba en nada, ni se preocupaba por nada. Ni por el indigno ramen, ni por la casera que no recordaba el nombre, ni por el odioso libero del equipo de Hajime, ni por los exámenes. No necesitaba volar lejos, Iwa-chan era su mejor avión de papel.

* * *

Tengo que decir que si no fuera porque es un regalo de cumpleaños creo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a escribir IwaOi, gracias por eso. Esto esta totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort XD No sé he conseguido algo digno, pero solo por haber logrado sacar algo de ellos creo que me doy algo por satisfecha...algo... Agh, creo que he perdido mi practica de no escribir u.u

Ojalá te haya gustado un poco neechan, he tenido tanto miedo XDDD

Gracias por leer, bye *3*


End file.
